


Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

by GreyBlueSkies21



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyBlueSkies21/pseuds/GreyBlueSkies21
Summary: Sherlock dies.And a piece of John dies with him.





	Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

It all starts with a voice.

 

Sherlock's voice, a whisper, soft and waning.

 

Soft rain blurs his vision.

 

Mixes with the blood on the ground, swirling and mixing, fading crimson.

 

_(Sherlock is dead.)_

 

The revelation is somewhat disconcerting.

 

Because Sherlock was alive.

 

Talking.

 

_Sherlock._

 

And now he's falling and now he's dead, and John tastes cloudless fog skies and rain on his chapped lips.

 

And blood on his hands.

 

_Is._

 

He prefers not to think about why.

 

Or how.

 

The forces required to think are too terrifying to contemplate.

 

_Dead._

 

Everything started with a whisper.

 

And ended with a bang.


End file.
